nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Free Post
The Free Post is a new Lovian internet-based liberal arts magazine devoted to music, cinema and popular culture. The first edition was published December 12th 2010, to wide national acclaim. The magazine's senior editor, Sam Grinnell, cited the Libertan liberal arts magazine Koe'Koe as his inspiration to create The Free Post. A paper edition is available for order on the internet, and will be delivered at home on the publication date. The first edition featured interviews with Edward Hannis and Yuri Medvedev. December 12th edition (1) |- ! width="65%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | THE FREE POST ! width="20%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | READ MY LIPS ! width="25%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | IN PICTURE |- | An Interview with Edward Hannis On Literature, Old Hickory and Lazy Sundays He's an independent politician, formerly with the popular progressive Walden party, now part of the Christian conservatives (for some suprising reason). Hannis is quite a phenomenon. Apparently gone for months, he then returns and rises to the political top of Lovia. Now, he's broken with his Waldener friends after a number of scandals. But what's more interesting, is what the man thinks about the Interesting Things in Life: history and literature for example. Hillbilly met with him and discussed the good old topics with the intelligent Hannis. What's your favorite work of fiction within the American literary canon? "In American literature, I'd say that my favorite very short stories would be very early or later short stories by Richard Matheson, such as Third from the Sun or Finger Prints." We might know him from writing that book that inspired the movie The Box. "For a full-blown book, I think that Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird and the Odyssey by Homer are absolute classics. You really can't know brilliant writing until you've read these." That's some nice reads indeed. What about French literature, since you were born in Paris? "I'm quite familiar with French literature, especially those of the Enlightenment, such as Voltaire and Rousseau. However, I do feel that the best French muse-necessary works are in music. Certain songs, especially Comme un Boomerang by Serge Gainsbourg and Charles Aznavour's La Boheme are really a mastering of both rhyme and rhythm." And that's how Hannis spends his Lazy Sundays too: "If somehow I were stuck at home on a Sunday, I'd probably play some classical music (Mozart's Fantasy in D Minor K 397 especially) on the piano, get a little invocation of the muse going on. Once I have an idea (they're always abstract), I refine it to a simple concept, then write in a short story. If ever I'm totally bland and out of ideas, I read the news or postmodern writing, and I'll likely take a weak idea I already have, and juice it up with some (ill-gotten) idea I adapted from short stories. | About his favorite president "Andrew Jackson. That guy was really crazy, but nonetheless brilliant." Favorite classical piece? "Mozart's Fantasy in D Minor K 397." | ]] Interview by Sawyer Hillbilly. Edited by Sam Smith. |- | style="background-color:#9ACD32;" colspan="6" align="left" | |- | Grand Old Premmy: PM Medvedev talks about culture and politics Yuri Medvedev, the country's everlasting Prime Minister and most powerful man discusses various things. Random questions, really. This is what we asked Yuri Medvedev. He's generally considered funny, stunningly intelligent and super-skilled. Professor turned leader, let's say. Does a man of politics like yourself find some time for music or literature? "I consider politics and arts to be complementary; arts can play an important role in educating ourselves about the human nature. In the past I used to have more time to practice arts myself and I sometimes regret I can't do that anymore, being occupied with my political duties. Nonetheless, I'm still active in the Capitol Museum Group and the Malipa Cinema Festival." Random question: If you were sent to the Lost island for ten years, which three LPs would you take with you? "That's a hard one, I'm so used to the flexibility of MP3 that I can't imagine anymore what it's like to have an album pre-composed for you! Most likely I'd pick two compilation albums of R.E.M., The Best Of R.E.M. and In Time. I never get bored listening to their songs. Of course I'd also take my favorite piece of classical music, Beethoven's Ninth Symphony." A classic one: If you had talent for music, what kind of music would you probably make? Could we expect you to write magnificent socialist marches, or rather socially engaged folk songs, fragile and tender? "I admit I like listening the Internationale occasionally (laughs) but pompous Soviet-like arts aren't really my cup of tea. If I could, I'd make songs in the style of Tracy Chapman or Neil Young: engaged, emotional and personal songs. Unfortunately I can't, but I did recently discover I have a musical talent. In the near future I will reveal more about that..." Interesting! Could we expect a jazzy Prime Minister in the future...? | Medvedev definitely loves ''The Free Post'' "I consider politics and arts to be complementary; arts can play an important role in educating ourselves about the human nature." | is one of those cultural events in which Medvedev is actively involved]] Interview and text by Sam Grinnell. |- | style="background-color:#9ACD32;" colspan="6" align="left" | |- | Holiday Movie Preview: Ten Movies for Popcorn Escapism this season What's a holiday movie? Something about Santa or getting wasted on New Year's Eve? Nah. My loose interpretation is that behind every choice holiday movie is a voice singing, "Forget your troubles. Come on, get happy!" These babies are designed to lift sprits, not bring them down. Oscar intentions are allowed, but they better come wrapped in a pretty package. Take Javier Bardem in Biutiful: He's amazing as a dirt-poor father with a terminal illness and a deathly fear of abandoning his kids to their junkie mother. But is that the popcorn escapism you're looking for after a big holiday dinner? Hardly. Here are 10 entertainments built to fill the holiday bill. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 - In Theaters: November 19th OK, there's less magic this time as Harry (Daniel Radcliffe), Hermoine (Emma Watson) and Ron (Rupert Grint) go on the run and have to face their personal demons. But come on, there's only one more chance (on July 15, 2011) to hang with characters we've enjoyed through seven books and seven movies. I was only mild about this Harry, but it's still a kick to escape into his world. Burlesque - In Theaters: November 24th Cher returns to movies for the first time since Stuck on You in 2003. Her character runs a L.A. burlesque club where she discovers Christina Aguilera. Sure, it could be the next Showgirls. But watching Cher just purse her lips is my kind of escapism. Love and Other Drugs - In Theaters: November 24th Talk about pretty holiday packages. Jake Gyllenhaal plays a Viagra salesman who falls for Anne Hathaway, who has a disease that doesn't get in the way of them rolling around naked in bed. The Fighter - In Theaters: December 10th It's hard not to cheer for Mark Wahlberg as Irish Micky Ward, a welterweight boxer who scored a major Rocky-type comeback in the 1990s. Christian Bale is dynamite as Micky's crackhead half brother. Director David O. Russell gives the scenes of the family, led by power mom Melissa Leo, a dynamism that's irresistible. | Love and Other Drugs "Talk about pretty holiday packages. Jake Gyllenhaal plays a Viagra salesman who falls for Anne Hathaway, who has a disease that doesn't get in the way of them rolling around naked in bed." An enthusiastic editor at TFP: "Another Ben Stiller movie? Dude." We say: "True Grit by the Coen brothers is a MUST SEE." | rowspan=2 | ©Peter Travers, Rolling Stone |- | colspan=2 | The Tourist - In Theaters: December 10th Angelina Jolie chases Johnny Depp around Venice. The movie itself could suck donkey dick and still sell tickets. Even with the sound off. How Do You Know - In Theaters: December 17th Here's news worth broadcasting: A romantic comedy written and directed by James L. Brooks. Now that's a holiday gift worth unwrapping. Reese Witherspoon stars as a softball jock involved with Paul Rudd, who's in white-collar crime doo-doo because of his shifty dad, played by — and here's the clincher — Jack Nicholson. Tron: Legacy - In Theaters: December 17th A sequel to a movie made 28 years ago may lack a sense of urgency, but 1982's Tron became a cult hit for a reason: the web-head generation fell hard for the tale of computer programmer (Jeff Bridges) who gets sucked into a server for some dangerous games. With Bridges back, there's no reason we won't all fall hard again. Gulliver's Travels - In Theaters: December 22nd Why not update Jonathan Swift's classic 1735 satire and cast Jack Black as a writer doing a travel piece on the Bermuda Triangle? Shazam, and he's a giant in a land of Munchkins, I mean Lilliputians. Swift may be shrinking in his grave, but as long as it's fun, right? Little Fockers - In Theaters: December 22nd Ben Stiller is back (after six years) playing Greg Focker, a male nurse coping with a father-in-law from hell — that would again be Robert De Niro — and five-year-old twins. Toss in Barbra Streisand and Dustin Hoffman as Greg's parents from the first sequel (Meet the Fockers) and — given your tolerance for brat jokes — the laughs will come tumbling down. True Grit - In Theaters: December 22nd A remake of the 1969 John Wayne western that won the Duke his only Oscar ends the holiday season on note of high promise, what with the Coen brothers at the helm and the reliably superb and funny Jeff Bridges stepping into Wayne's boots as Rooster Cogburn, a one-eyed U.S. Marshall getting schooled by a 14-year-old girl (Hailee Steinfeld). |} Upcoming edition (2) Projected: late January, early February. Subscriptions to the paper edition Subscribe to the paper edition: $48 for 12 editions. * Yuri Medvedev - I definitely love The Free Post! * Ygo August Donia - TFP is of the most promising newspapers of the nations! * Marcus Villanova - I love it!!! * Edward Hannis - Grand time someone moves away from political writing. * King Dimitri I - I've always wanted a subscription to a good liberal arts magazine. * ... Staff * Sam Grinnell - chief editor * Sam Smith * Sawyer Hillbilly Category:Magazine